This invention is directed to a wrist encircling device adapted to apply localized pressure to the flexor capri ulnaris muscle of the forearm. By way of example, applying such localized pressure allows the medial nerve to concentrate on the middle finger rather than the ring finger. Additionally, other muscles, such as the palmaris longus muscle, are strengthened.
Supports or pressure applying devices for arms and legs, specifically the type which encircles a portion of a limb, are well known in the prior art. Such supports run the gamut from elastic support hose or wraps, to more formal devices developed to alleviate specific problems such as "tennis elbow". U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,081, to Applegate, falls within the latter category. Applegate's device is a support to be worn on the arm near the elbow joint. Such support includes a tubular sleeve of one-way stretch fabric, an elastic strap attached to said sleeve and adapted to be tightened about the wearer's arm, and a pressure pad located in a pocket in said sleeve. The purpose of such support is to apply pressure to an area of the wearer`s arm. Specifically, "it is felt that when the pad is worn laterally in the region of the radial head, it serves to support the orbicular ligament and stabilize the radial head in its relationship to the capitellum and the proximal ulna." In other words, such pressure helps to disengage the capitellum and proximal ulna muscles. It will minimize the irritation but not cure the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,426 to Nirschl, is another wrap support for the forearm to prevent tennis elbow. The wrap support comprises a substantially curvilinear, arcuately shaped pad to be wrapped tightly about the muscle of the arm so as to apply circumferential pressure to a wide area of said muscle and thereby relieve internal tension on the said muscle.
Of the devices described by Applegate and Nirschl, each is relatively bulky. Such bulkiness, however, is not a detriment to the device's use as such device is worn just below the elbow of the forearm. Being sufficiently remote from the hand there is no problem with interference or restraint on the use of the wearer's hand. However, it will be appreciated that as the support or wrap of some sort gets closer to the hand, movement of the hand may be hampered. From a review of the description to follow it will be apparent that the present invention fulfills a critical need without hampering the wearer of the inventive device in his hand's motion or movements.